Smallville: Kara Kent
by ZeroBen
Summary: What if there was no Man of Steel, only a Girl of Steel? A series reboot dedicated to the idea of Kara landing in Smallville, not Clark. Though, it's not a direct adaptation of the actual Smallville. Includes a lot of the DCU. R&R, hopefully enjoy.
1. Secret Origins Part I

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Smallville or any related DC Comics characters.**

**Intro Notes; **_This is a Smallville reboot using Kara instead of Clark. The same basic storyline is there, but there is a lot of differences. It's more a flat-out reboot than anything else. Originally, intended as a One-Shot, but found some popularity so I decided to go further with it. Anyway, read and review, hopefully enjoy. Be honest, if it's trash... Let me know._

**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**

**Chapter 1- "Secret Origins" Part I of II**

Once upon a time, some fifteen years ago, an event took place that would later alter the very fabric of not only our planet Earth, but the entire universe we're a part of. It was something that proved unrealistic yet dreadfully realistic all at once. A meteor shower rained down upon an otherwise little known place in Midwest America known as Smallville, Kansas. Of course, after the fact, Smallville wasn't so little-known anymore.

Smallville, Kansas became known the world over, multiple tourist attractions were implemented, including a theme park centered around the meteor shower. The population grew, the local economy did as well. Sadly, some years later, all the excitement quieted down lower than a whisper. There was never another meteor shower again in Smallville. Stocks dropped, interest in the town sunk along with them. The population slimmed and businesses suffered because of it. The only anything big that endured the hardships was a LutherCorp factory.

But, not all was lost. You see, that day of the meteor shower, a miracle happened...

Martha and Jonathan Kent, the loves of each others lives. They owned a farm, had so for years and years even since they first moved in together. They lived together, married, in love, happy. But, there was always something dragging them down from time to time, letting them know that perfection was just barely out of their grasp. That was the tragic fact that Martha was unable to become pregnant.

It was a wound that cut deeply, leaving her in tears on more than one ocassion over the years. Her husband assured her numerous times that it was all right and not her fault. She accepted his kind words but couldn't shake an empty feeling. Martha couldn't put it behind her. It was always there, always hurting.

Then came that fateful day fifteen years ago. The meteor shower, rocks falling from the sky, trails of pretty yet violent green streaks tailing behind. The Kents hid in their basement for safety, peeking through a small window. They were half-scared, half-thrilled by this display. Was it the end of the world? More than likely, not the case. Would it change the world? Like in so many movies the couple had watched over the years?

Who knew?

The two prayed that their poor farmhouse wouldn't take too much damage. It was all they had in this world, other than each other. They couldn't afford another home or to even move.

The shower lingered on like a rain storm that just wouldn't leave. The corn field was utterly destroyed. Some rocks landed dangerously close to the house. One even hit the ground not four feet away from the window Jonathan and Martha were looking out of.

Ten minutes passed, all becoming quiet outside. With mounds of dirt piled up in front of the window, Jonathan was unable to see anything outside. So, he decided to take a chance. Cautiously, he exited the basement through the hatchway, Martha tucked closely behind him, quivering like a leaf in the wind. Truth be told, her husband was a bit shaky too.

With the sky clear and calm, the two split up to cover more ground.

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were freely flying through the sky, not a cloud in sight. If you kept your gaze locked on the sky alone, you may have presumed it was just a stereotypical Saturday afternoon in Smallville. But, look down... and... well... different story. The meteors had done a number on the crops and field below. Maybe not everything was lost, but a high percentage of it had been erased.

Jonathan surveyed the damage closely, slowly walking around, stepping carefully over and around these supposed space rocks. Unbelievable, completely unbelievable. The stuff of a sci-fi novel.

"JONATHAN!"

His head quickly turned and he ran to where Martha's voice was, finding her behind the house, standing in front of something that was spitting a vast amount of thick black smoke into the air. What was it? What it looked like... It couldn't have been. It was like... a tiny space-ship. Gray and silver, metallic, and bearing a logo of some kind. It was an upside-down triangle shape with a big S burned into it.

You could feel the heat radiating off of the vessel. In the background, emergency vehicles roared, their sirens crying. But, that didn't take the Kents' away from their discovery. They had to wonder... Was there someone inside? Or maybe the correct question would be... Was there _something_ inside? Both of them were fearful, their imaginations painting pictures of little green martian men prepared to take over the world.

A noise!

It sounded like something opening up. Indeed, it was. In the front, a hatch lifted automatically, revealing a tiny baby girl sleeping soundly and comfortably, wrapped in a blue and red blanket. The girl very much resembled a normal human being. No green skin, no monstrous features of any kind.

Martha's eyes filled with tears as she slowly bent down to pick up the child. Jonathan held her waist calmly, just in case, "Be careful."

Heeding her husband's advice, Martha carefully leaned forward and gently took hold of the child, cradling the baby in her arms. The girl couldn't have been a day over one year. And, she was beautiful, an absolute angel in more ways than one. A darling little gift from Heaven, Martha thought to herself.

Momentarily, the baby's eyes opened, displaying a stunning color of crystal-blue. She started cooing and giggling playfully as Martha held her lovingly.

"Kara," Martha said, her husband now hugging her, the both of them unable to look away, "Her name is..."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"KARA!"

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER! TIME TO WAKE UP AND GO TO SCHOOL!"

Kara Kent could hear her mother's angered yet calmly voice shouting from downstairs. But, the sixteen year old Sophomore from Smallville High School was far too sleepy. With her covers protecting her from the invading sunlight and outside world, Kara was intent on sleeping until at least 11am. The 'rents wouldn't wouldn't care, right? They were peaceful farmers, after all.

Nope.

Her father knocked on the bedroom door and entered, taking a seat at the foot of the bed, "You know the drill, honey."

"I hate the drill," Kara grumbled comically from underneath the covers, head buried inside of an extremely comfortable pillow, "Five more minutes?"

Jonathan chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Right. Last time I let you have five more minutes, it turned into five more hours. Never-mind the scolding I got from your mother. C'mon," he patted her in the back, through her fluffy red and blue comforter, "Bacon and home-made waffles on the table. School in thirty minutes."

He exited the room, not shutting the door.

Kara hated it when they didn't shut the door. Loathed it, even. Like a turtle peeking his head out of his shell, Kara slipped her own head out from under the bedding, revealing a very beautiful face with long blonde hair, flawless skin and pretty blue eyes. Although, the hair was a touch messy, the eyes a tiny bit bloodshot, and her otherwise flawless skin was a little pale.

Kara's eyes blinked repeatedly while a yawn escaped, reminding her of exhaustion. It wasn't a joke or hoax to get out of school. Kara Kent was honest to goodness exhausted. But, why? That was the million dollar question of the day.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Breakfast was spread across the kitchen table. Jonathan was busy scanning the morning paper as he bit into a bagel and sipped his coffee. Martha was not in a cheerful mood, by any means. All last week and now this week, Kara was refusing to get up for school on time. It was becoming worse and worse as the days passed by. The past three mornings, the teenager had been late to school. Another would surely warrant some form of punishment from the school.

And without a proper excuse, other than...

"I've just been really really tired," Martha said in a dopey voice.

"What's that?" Jonathan looked up from his paper.

"Hmm?" Martha hadn't realized she spoke out loud, until it became obvious, "Oh, sorry. Just thinking out loud."

"Thinking or worrying?"

"You know me too wel,." she would have smiled, but wasn't in the mood.

Jonathan folded the paper, setting it down on the table, "What are you worrying about, specifically?"

"Do you think we should tell her?" Martha whispered, leaning towards the table, "I know that I've been against the idea. But now, with how she's been acting lately..."

"I've been thinking the same thing myself," Jonathan admitted.

They didn't know what to do.

For years, the Kent's had secretly struggled with the idea of confessing to Kara that she had been adopted. Well, not adopted in the general or usual sense. How do you tell a sixteen year old, or anyone for that matter, that they were found in a tiny space ship that crash landed on Earth during a meteor shower?

Kara was an alien. A fact known only by Jonathan and Martha. To protect Kara, they had lied to absolutely everyone, claiming that they happened upon her during the meteor shower. The details were kept foggy for obvious reasons. If someone discovered that their darling Kara was from outer-space... Oh, the Kent's shuddered to even think of the consequences. What's worse, what if Kara was able to find out? She had always believed she was the birth-daughter of Martha and Jonathan Kent. She never even seemed to have the slightest idea of anything different. At least, they didn't think so.

Momentarily, the two decided it best not to converse over such delicate matters when there was a good chance of Kara over-hearing. As luck would have it, this turned out to be a good idea. Though, not because of Kara. It was because of a few soft knocks at the door.

Martha walked over and answered the door with a smile, "Hi, Lana."

Lana Lang, long-time friend to Kara. Lana lived a few miles down the road from the Kent farm. Always had since the time she was born and brought home from the local hospital. Sadly, Lana's mother and father were killed in the same meteor shower that blessed the Kent's with Kara. Ever since, Lana had lived with her Aunt Nell. Due to the tragedy, Lana possessed a strong sadness that wasn't always showing, but lingered inside. Though, she always chose to wear a sweet smile daily.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Is Kara ready?"

Martha grimaced just a tiny bit, "You mean Sleeping Beauty?" they shared a brief laugh, "I'm sorry, Lana, she overslept again."

"Again?" Lana's eyebrows raised slightly, "Mrs. Kent, you or Mr. Kent would tell me if something was wrong with Kara, right? I mean... I'd hope that she would tell me herself. We've been best friends for so long... Known each other since forever."

"You'd be the first, Lana," Jonathan answered while walking by, on his way out for work, "Hi and bye."

Lana appeared a bit upset, "Is she mad at me for some reason? Did I do something wrong and just didn't realize? If I did, I'm really sorry."

Martha smiled faintly. Lana had always been such a sweet girl and a great friend to Kara. The two of them had gotten along wonderfully for as long as anyone could remember. For the longest of times, Kara had been Lana's support in dealing with her parents' deaths, giving her a shoulder to cry on, a nudge of encouragement to keep going, and lifting her spirits with a silly joke if need be. In short, they truly were best friends.

Though, lately, Kara had distanced herself, but Martha didn't believe it to be personal by any means at all. It was just obvious to everyone that Kara was going through something that she wasn't spilling the details on. It couldn't solely be exhaustion. There had to be more, something deeper and more painful.

Lana sighed softly, "Well, I should go. My aunt is waiting in the car. Tell Kara that I'll see her at school? Bye, Mrs. Kent."

"Bye, Lana. I'll pass along the message. And, don't worry, I think Kara just hasn't been feeling good lately. I doubt she's mad at you."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dressed in jeans, Converse and a red hoodie, Kara sat on her bedroom floor, fingering through pictures of her and her friends from school, soft tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. Everything was such a mess these days. At least, in her point of view. She didn't feel right at all lately. It wasn't like she was sick, though. Something else... Something that she couldn't put a finger on. It kind of felt like she was changing somehow. Weird, huh? A sixteen year old girl changing, and it wasn't to do with hormones or anything gross like that. Just... something was off.

The reason she was so exhausted in the day-time was because of a drastic loss of sleep and rest during the night hours. Insomnia had settled underneath her skin, depriving Kara of the rest she needed to rejuvenate herself for a brand new day.

Something else was odd, too...

She had began hearing better, feeling a lot stronger, not to mention much faster. Her sight was also strange lately. She had the strangest instinct that if she were to stare hard enough, she would be able to see through walls. Now, she supposed that these were all good things that most people would probably enjoy or determine to be accomplishments. But, not Kara Kent.

It didn't feel natural, in the least. There was no reason for her to be so strong or fast, and the hearing talent was something she hated. It mostly bothered her at night when everything was at its most quiet in the house. She would hear animals or birds out on the farm, and it would at times feel like they were literally in her ears. During the daylight hours, the hearing was easier to deal with, and she didn't know why. She couldn't explain it right if she tried.

One thing she did know was she was not a fan of these changes. They made her feel way too different. Like, she wasn't even herself anymore. Like she were a completely different person.

And there was something else nagging her, showing up in her dreams when she could finally fall asleep. Lately, in these dreams, she would experience visions that told her she didn't belong with her mother and father. More so, not even in Smallville. It was so weird, and frightening at the same time. When she woke up, typically in a cold sweat, she felt the sensation that she was meant to be somewhere else.

Somewhere far away.

Kara sniffled and glanced up to her bedroom clock hanging on the wall, 7:25am. School would be starting in exactly ten mintes. There would be no chance of her getting there on time. Kara didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to face her friends or all the other students. She wanted the quiet comfort of slipping back into bed and sleeping the sunlight hours away, briefly forgetting her problems, fears and worries. But, who was she kidding? There was no chance in hell that her mother would let that happen.

Knocks at the door, "Kara Kent, let's go!"

Following a deep breath and clean sweep of the tears, Kara composed herself and opened the door, finding her mom with a none-too-pleased expression painted on her face, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm going."

Martha crossed her arms, "Don't apologize to me, Kara. Apologize to Lana."

"Lana?" what did she mean? "What for?"

"She's under the impression that you're mad at her. Please tell me you haven't been giving her the cold shoulder, too."

Kara sighed, "I'm not mad at her. I'm not mad at anyone."

"Then what's bothering you? I want to know what's wrong with my daughter."

"I'm just tired, ma," Kara moved past her mother, down the stairs, "It's nothing to get worked up over."

Martha followed, determined to get answers, "Do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you. No more skirting around the problem, I want you and I to have a serious heart-to-heart conversation."

Kara smirked smartly, "All right, fine, whatever it takes to get me out of school is good with me."

A fire lit inside Martha, "The sarcasm stops here, young lady! I want our conversation to be level-headed and honest. I know damn well that there's something bothering you and I want to know what it is right now!"

"Why?" Kara retaliated, not realizing that she was almost admitting there was a problem, "If something is bothering me, then it's my problem, not yours! It's bothering _me_. Not _you_! Me, ma. It's my problem!" the tears were threatening to restart, but Kara kept them at bay.

Martha wasn't mad. How could she be when it was crystal clear that her baby was enduring something painful? "Do you hear yourself, sweetheart? You just admitted there is a problem," she took cautious steps toward her daughter, Kara taking a few back, "Kara, I love you. You'll never know how much. I can't stand to see you feeling like this. Let me in, we'll figure it out together. You don't have to feel alo..."

"I don't feel alone!" Kara shouted, "I don't have any stupid problems! I'm just tired! Why can't anyone understand that?" she made a break for the door, "I'm going to school. Bye!" and it was slammed behind her.

In moments, from the back door, Jonathan entered, boots covered in chunks of dirt from working on the farm, "I heard yelling."

Martha stared at the front door, unable to peel her eyes away from it. Her head shook softly and slowly from side-to-side, "I'm losing my daughter," she nearly cried, "I'd give anything to be inside of her head. To know what's going on with her."

Jonathan draped a strong arm around his wife's shoulders, "She'll be all right. We'll all be," then he kissed her genty atop the forehead, "She knows you love her, and you know she loves you. That's all that matters."

_**(To Be Continued)**_

_**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**_


	2. Secret Origins Part II

**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**

**Chapter 2- "Secret Origins" Part II of II**

"Earth to Kara? Is the transmission clear?"

Study Hall, final period of the day. Chloe Sullivan, Smallville High School's resident reporter.

Kara Kent looked up from her notebook, eyes mixing sadness and exhaustion. Maybe she wasn't that sad, per se, just upset over recent events that had taken place earlier. She had eventually made it to school, roughly an hour late, which did not go over well with her teachers. She avoided Lana completely, opting to dodge any uncomfortable situations with her for the time being. Just until she could sort her head out a little.

Then Chloe Sullivan had to enter the library and sit herself down right next to Kara.

Chloe Sullivan hadn't resided in Smallville for as long as Kara and Lana. Therefore, Chloe and Kara weren't quite as tight with each other. In truth, Chloe put far more work into the friendship. But, that didn't mean that Kara didn't care for the reporter. They were good friends and did get along really well. Though, there were those times where Chloe secretly felt like she were playing second-fiddle to Lana Lang. Maybe it was just that Kara and Lana had grown up together, but sometimes Chloe didn't feel like she could fit in.

Now, Kara wondered, why couldn't this be one of those times?

"Kara? Hellooooooooo? Calling all Kara Kent's, calling all..."

"What," nothing personal, but Kara snapped a bit, "Chloe?"

Prompting a shush from the librarian. Classic!

Chloe restrained her sillyness, "Wow, sorry. Maybe this isn't a good time."

Kara closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. There was no need for being short with Chloe, "Sorry, it's just... I might of gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she took a breath, "So, what's up?"

Chloe smiled, cheerful as always, "Principal Gough gave me some green-light action to hire another reporter for The Torch. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink."

"Me?" Kara responded, surprised, confused and very unsure, "You want me to be a reporter? I wouldn't know the first thing about..."

"Dude," Chloe took a liking to calling Kara by that nickname, "It's a school paper, not the Daily Planet. So, you in?"

"Actually, I'm not so sure I could handle anymore on my plate right now."

"Anymore?" Chloe didn't believe that for a second, "You're not sporting any extra creds, you're not involved in anything athletic and you don't have a job. Nevermind that almost every time I call, you're in your room. If you can't handle anymore on your plate; Then what exactly is already filling it?"

"Nothing," Kara looked the other way, "I've just been over-tired lately. I don't know why. Anyways, school's done in five minutes. I'm getting an early start. Talk to you later."

And Kara grabbed her things, leaving not only the library, but the entire school as well.

Well, Chloe Sullivan was no expert on human nature or whatever it's called, but her reporter instincts were flashing red in relation to Kara Kent. With the top questions being... What's wrong and why so secretive?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MEANWHILE**

Business, business, business.

The only thing that came before business was nothing. At least, such was the case for Lex Luthor, heir to father Lionel Luthor's LutherCorp. Though, Lex was actually in charge of the small factory operating in Smallville. But, Lex loathed Smallville. Which was a trait he shared with his father. Lionel lived in Metropolis, arranging for Lex to relocate to Smallvile when he became old enough.

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor; Yet another someone who's life altered its course the day of the meteor shower. Young Alexander was merely three years old when it happened, the glowing green rocks raining down from the sky. He was in the driveway, riding up and down the pavement on a tricycle when the meteors fell. He remembered the day so clearly, as if it had happened minutes ago. He could still feel the pain of the rocks hitting him, of the overwhelming burning sensations filling his insides like pure acid. To this very day, he could still picture his parents' faces as if they were captured in portrait. Shocked, mortified, stunned beyond belief.

Like so many times before, they had been embroiled in a heated argument, one of many. For almost the entire duration of the event, they were unaware that Lex was outside. They didn't realize until it was too late. His clothes were tattered shreds. Mysterious green smoke lifted from his skin like steam. His otherwise beautiful head of hair that his mother loved so much, had been erased entirely.

However, that's not a day that Lex Luthor cared to reminisce over often. Besides, far more important matters lay ahead for the young man. One of those involving trying to secure a meeting with Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, "Look, I don't care what excuse he has. LuthorCorp was promised a meeting with Wayne Enterprises. You tell that Boy Billionaire," he didn't realize how fast he was speeding in his car, "That he isn't the only kid who inherited a candy factory!"

Lex paused for a moment while the other person at the other end of the call rolled through an explanation that wasn't good enough, "What? Bull! I was promised a meeting with Bruce Wayne, and I speak on behalf of all of LutherCorp when I say that we refuse to do any more business with Wayne Enterprises until I get to personally speak to him in perso... JESUS!"

While approaching a bridge, Lex narrowly avoided disaster by swerving away from hitting a truck that had slowed down in front of him. Pissed off, Lex closed his phone and swiveled his head back to yell out of the driver's side window, "BRAKE LIGHTS WOULD BE WONDERFUL, ASSHOLE!"

He grumbled under his breath and turned around... Just in time to see a young blonde girl in a red hoodie crossing the road without even looking! His eyes widened in fear and he slammed on the brake pedal as hard as humanly possible. He also turned the wheel hard, effectively putting himself into a skid. The force caused whiplash and his skull smacked the driver's side window, promptly knocking him unconscious.

Kara froze like a deer in the headlights, cursing herself for being so stuck in her head. The car was now skidding towards her at a rate of speed that would ensure her being crushed. There was no time to move, even if she could. Instinctively, Kara braced herself for the impact, her death, feeling angry with herself for fighting with her mother earlier.

_BAM!_

The force was tremendous as metal impacted flesh. Kara was knocked to the ground while the car somehow changed its direction and ended up launching off of the bridge, splashing into the cold waters below.

Kara laid motionless on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out, but blue eyes still open. In a sharp flash, she was gasping for oxygen, sitting up quickly and straight. Shock filled her face. What the hell had just happened, and how was she still alive? Was it real? Had that car really hit her and she survived? Panicking, Kara felt her arms, waist, head, neck then legs. Everything was in one-hundred percent working order. In fact, she felt no pain whatsoever.

Collecting herself, she spotted the broken section of the bridge. That car must have skid right off the edge and into the water. She scrambled to the area, peering over the edge. The person's life had to be dwindling down by the second. If they were even still alive, that is. If only someone could save them somehow.

Wait... More strength. More speed? Could she do it? Could she rescue them? Nah, no way. Not a chance. But, what if she could? What if Kara could somehow save the driver? Thinking like this was only wasting time that couldn't be spared. If she could survive being hit by a car and come away without even a scratch, then jumping into the water all the way down there wouldn't hurt her, either.

Theoretically, at least.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kara jumped. In what felt like it were slow-motion, Kara free-fell into the blue below with a splash.

Luckily, she had always been a good swimmer. She located the vehicle and swam down, her face turning colors as she dove down deeper and deeper. When she arrived at the car, she discovered the driver unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. Entry would be difficult, considering the car was upside-down. From there, adrenaline and instinct took over, guiding Kara. Gritting her teeth, bubbles of oxygen escaping, she summoned every ounce of might that she could and was able to rip the door off its hinges.

She then grabbed the driver, pressing her lips against his to try and give him oxygen, and swam up to the surface as fast as she possibly could. Along the way, hoping and praying that he would survive.

Finally, Kara reached the surface, pulling him on land with ease. It was the furthest thing from a nice beach or even pleasant spot where you could fish, but it was dry land. Good enough. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind dirtying his suit.

CPR, CPR. Did she know it? Yeah, her father taught it to her the day she learned how to swim. Kara performed the life-saving technique, again praying for positive results. Nothing positive at first, the guy was still out cold and not breathing on his own.

Kara's head shook, why did she try to do this? Why did she try to save another person's life? Why couldn't she just have left it to the professionals? Maybe because there was none of them in sight. Though, she could hear the sirens crying in the distance, fast approaching the scene. This guy wouldn't last any longer if she didn't do something right then. Never mind that he may have already suffered irreversible damage. She had to try again, at least give it a shot. She couldn't just give up.

After all, it was her fault this happened in the first place, right? If only she hadn't been walking around in a daze.

Kara ran through the routine, pushing on his chest and breathing for him. Still nothing! Again, though, she couldn't just give up. So, she kept at it. Kara pressed harder, breathed deeper, determined to bring him back to life. It took two more times, but the miracle had taken place. The guy coughed up a copious amount of water, and then awakened, vomiting. Through thinned eyes and blurred vision, blood-loss became the new problem to deal with.

Through that, he saw the silhouette of a female kneeling over him, "Who... Are... You?" he asked painfully before passing out.

Kara caught her own breaths, the adrenaline finally beginning to thin through her veins. She only now realized who this young man was. _Lex Luthor_. The Prodigal Son of Smallville, Kansas. The equivalent of Bruce Wayne from Gotham City in England.

Instead of sticking around for the inevitable glory, all the while seeing that he would be all right, Kara split. If she were lucky, no one would know that she had just survived being hit by a car. Not to mention just saving someone's life. She knew Lex was literally made out of money, probably slept in beds of cash.

Kara Kent was content with being a farm-girl, though. Nothing more, nothing less.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THAT NIGHT**

Luckily, when Kara returned home earlier, her parents were out grocery shopping. Therefore, they didn't have the chance to see her soaked clothes. To be honest, she was hoping the entire ordeal would go un-noticed, or at the very least, un-explored, but she knew better. If something had even the smallest shred to do with a Luthor in public, it would become common knowledge eventually.

The dinner table was dreadfully quiet. It didn't take a genius to sense that Kara's mother was still wrapped up in the argument from this morning. And, you know what? Kara couldn't blame her. Kara needed to come clean, needed to relieve herself ot his overbearing weight on her shoulders.

However, before she could, there were knocks at the front door. Too hard to be Lana, not enough to be Chloe.

Jonathan offered to check, "Lex Luthor," he was surprised when he opened the door, "To what do we owe the pleasure of a Luthor visiting our little farm?"

"Mr. Kent, I was wondering if I could speak with your daughter?"

"My daughter?" Jonathan replied, skeptical, "Not to sound rude, but what business do you have with my daughter?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lex assumed Kara had told, "I'm here to say thank you to her."

"You're speaking in riddles, Lex," Jonathan wasn't sold on it yet, "What's this about?"

"She didn't tell you? Mr. Kent, your daughter saved my life."

"Saved your life, you say?" Jonathan cocked a brow before turning slightly inside, "Kara? Could you come here, please?"

Kara and Martha joined the scene on the front porch, Kara greeting politely, "Hello, Mr. Luthor."

Lex smirked, chuckling slightly, a bandage on his forehead, "I'm only eighteen. So, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Lex."

Not sure what to say, Kara just kind of nodded. Jonathan had his arms crossed in an imposing manner, very intrigued on how his daughter could have saved the world famous Lex Luthor, "Call me curious, how did this come about?"

Kara panicked inside, wondering about how deep of an explanation Lex was going to give. Would he spill the beans on how she lived through a vehicle crashing into her, without suffering so much as a scratch or scrape?

"I was crossing the bridge and had to swerve out of the way of a truck with no brake lights. I lost control and took a swim. Luckily for me, Kara here was on her way home from school and was brave enough to dive in and rescue me," he paused a moment, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I owe Kara my life. If it wasn't for her... I'd be dead."

"Honey?" Martha looked to her daughter with pride, "Is this true? You saved Lex?"

Kara shrugged innocently, "I guess... My adrenaline just kinda took over?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," ever the gentleman, "If you'd be so kind, I'd like to have the chance to speak with your daughter alone?"

Martha was okay with it, while Jonathan wasn't too keen on the idea but went along with his wife.

When the coast was clear, Lex stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back against one of the support beams holding up the porch roof, "Why?"

"Why?" Kara repeated in confusion, really wishing her mother and father had stayed on the porch.

Lex half-smirked, "No offense, but why would a teenager jump off a bridge that high to save a guy who not everyone likes, and would just assume see dead?"

"Everyone deserves to live," Kara truly believed in that, "No one deserves to die."

Hard to disagree with that logic when it saved your life, "I suppose you're right. You have my deepest gratitude, Kara. If there's anything you ever need. And I do mean _anything_," Lex took out a business card from his breast pocket and handed it to Kara, "Let me know and it's yours," he backed away and down the steps, "Limo's waiting, I have to run. But, don't forget what I said."

Before leaving, Lex stared at her a bit cockeyed, prompting her to ask, "What?"

"Hmmm," he appeared perplexed, "I can't figure out what it is, but there's something special about you, Kara Kent," he opened the door to the limousine, "Thank you again, and keep in touch."

Kara watched as the limousine vacated the premises. Her eyes trailed down to the white business card held in her right hand. There were a variety of things she could instantly picture in her mind that Lex could more than afford and pull through with. But, for now, she wanted nothing more than to be a farm-girl. A lowly, shy, quiet little unknown farm-girl. She tucked the card into her pocket and returned inside.

Kara walked into the kitchen, waiting for whatever her parents were about to say...

"We couldn't be more proud of you, Kara." her father.

"Yes, honey, why didn't you tell us?"

Kara slouched her shoulders, taking her seat at the table, "I don't know."

Momentarily, Kara took a deep breath, ignoring the ordeal with Lex, preferring to try and sort through her personal problems, "I feel... _different_. L-like I don't belong, like I'm meant to be somewhere else or maybe someone else," it was just pouring out of her, "I can't explain it good, but I can feel it. It's... Like I'm changing, and I hate it. I haven't been able to sleep lately because it's all I think about at night. That's why I've been so moody and tired."

Jonathan and Martha glanced to each other, exchanging knowing looks. While grocery shopping, the two of them resumed the earlier conversation on whether or not to inform Kara of her true origin, so to speak. They reached the conclusion that unless Kara mentioned it first, they wouldn't say a word.

"Kara," Martha started slowly, "There's something your father and I have struggled with for years. And, we've decided that maybe now is the best time to finally tell you."

They had Kara's full attention, but Martha was worried about wording this confession just right, agonizing over Kara's reaction. However, before another word could be spoken by either parent...

"I'm adopted," Kara blurted the realization, the elephant in the room, stunning her parents, "The way that I've been feeling... So outta place, like I don't belong, that I'm different... Is because I'm adopted?"

There was a softness to Kara's expression, a tenderness to her voice, an innocence in her aura, all causing Martha's heart to crack in half, "Yes."

Jonathan took a deep breath, "Once upon a time, we adopted you when you were roughly a year and a half."

"So," Kara processed the new information, "Who are my real parents?"

That question pierced Martha's heart with a metaphorical knife. Hearing Kara say that they weren't her real parents was nearly a killing strike. But, it wasn't a lie. After all, they weren't her birth parents. However, they had raised her for the past fifteen years as if she were truly their own. They cradled her in their arms through teething and tummy aches, comforted her with kinds words and hot cocoa after a nightmare, stayed up watching cartoons during late-night thunderstorms.

Tears fell from Martha's eyes, subtle and slow. Jonathan was staying strong, trying to ignore how badly it hurt, how hard it was to keep his emotions from escaping. They both adored Kara, loved and cared for her deeply. To them, she was their real daughter. To them, she meant everything. To them, she was their world, their angel sent from Heaven.

Kara was busy stringing together all the separate thoughts in her mind; The dreams, the way she felt inside, the strange sensation of feeling like she didn't belong here, it all started to make sense. But then, something else started to make sense also. Maybe more-so than the rest. For her entire life, Martha and Jonathan had raised her as their own. They loved her, provided for her, did so much for her all these years and they didn't even have to.

Behind quiet tears and sniffles, a little smile cracked upon Kara's face, giving her parents hope, "All these years... You guys took care of me when you didn't have to?"

"We know how much of a shock this is," Jonathan explained, "And we realize you're going to need some time to process everything. But, know this, we have always considered you to be our true daughter. We never thought anything different."

"Did you name me?"

Jonathan and Martha smiled, "That would be your mother's doing."

Kara had more questions, the Kent's planned on answering their daughter as best they could. Of course, one secret in particular wouldn't be admitted any time soon. One that needed to be kept closely guarded. Being adopted was one thing. But, being from another planet?

Another story for another time.

For Kara, she was content for the time being. The lines of communication had been opened up between her and her parents, whom she did truly consider to be her real parents. They explained to her that they never met her actual birth parents. Kara told them that it probably didn't matter. That she considered Jonathan and Martha to be her real ones, anyway.

What about her strength. speed and hearing? How was she able to survive Lex's car crashing into her, and save his life? Come to think of it, when was she ever sick? Odd. Kara didn't want to let the avalanche of weird go just yet, maybe this roller-coaster of a day was enough for now. But, there would come a time when Kara would have to inform her parents of the transformation taking place inside of her.

Maybe Lex Luthor was right. Maybe Kara was special or unique. That much for sure. Question was, just how special? Well, only time would tell. And who knows what the future holds?

Anything's possible.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ever since being buried by Jonathan Kent the night Kara fell to Earth like a shooting star, the space ship had done nothing but collect dirt, dust, bugs and rust. But, on this night, the S symbol began to glow.

_**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**_


	3. Current Events

**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**

**Chapter 3- "Current Events"**

Lionel Luthor. A man of great power.

Lionel Luthor. A someone who knew what he wanted at all times and tightly held the resources to obtain said wants.

Lionel Luthor was a wealthy, powerful, intelligent, cunning business man who always emerged victorious in all endeavors. First and foremost, was his LutherCorp business. His family and fatherly duties had always come second. Always. This was no secret, this was nothing new or out of the ordinary. Just the way it was. And nobody knew this fact better than his son, Lex. In fact, many of these personality traits had been handed down, installed into Lex's brain and body, molding him into the man he was destined to one day become.

Currently, father and son were in the midst of conversing over events of last week, inside Lex's mansion on the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas. Lex had explained, in detail, how the car accident had occurred and that it was Kara Kent who dragged him out of the water, effectively saving his life. However, Lionel wasn't satisfied with the explanation his son spoke of. He saw it to be far-fetched and absurd.

In Lex's private study, Lionel paced the floor while his son stay seated at a desk, "Forensic reports should be in by the end of the day. Hopefully all evidence hasn't been washed away."

"Evidence of what?"

"Don't play coy, Lex. We both know what really happened. You hit that girl, she altered your car's course."

Lex smiled sarcastically, "With all due respect, it's basic physics. It doesn't matter if you're driving a PT Cruiser or a Buick, human beings can't stop speeding cars. It's preposterous."

Lex may have only been eighteen. But, at times, he appeared much older, as if he were well into his twenties. It could be attributed to his overall demeanor, low voice, the way he carried himself, how he spoke. All factors. A lot of the time, when he told someone his age, they didn't believe him. He was beyond his years. Something that Lionel was quite fond of.

"You said it yourself," Lionel pointed out, "The girl seems special in some way."

"Yeah, I did say that," Lex agreed, "But, I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You have never fallen ill since the meteor shower." Lionel started, "LutherCorp possesses hard evidence under lock and key that concludes your DNA had been altered dramatically. This you know," he kept going, "Kara is sixteen years old. The time-frame is right there."

"Oh, I get it," it was making sense now, "You think her DNA was changed like mine."

"Evidence tells all, Lex," his reply, "And it never lies."

Frustrated, Lex stood, "Everyone hates us enough as it is. Can't we just leave them alone? Poking and prodding into their personal lives won't change minds. They'll hate us more."

"No one needs to like us, Lex," Lionel dismissed the very idea, "Business isn't always about popularity."

Back and forth, the Chess match between father and son, who only few dared to play.

"Then what's this about?" Lex wanted a definitive answer.

Lionel walked around the desk, standing behind his son and placing both hands on Lex's shoulders, then whispering into his ear like the dark-side of someone's conscience, "Opportunity."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

Lately, Kara had managed to sleep a lot better and arrive to school on time. She was still a bit distracted by the adoption news and her possible superpowers, as she dubbed them, but things seemed to be easing their way back onto the side of normal. An added bonus, the news of her rescuing Lex Luthor had not reached National or even Local News. Thank goodness. Everyone knew it was somebody who rescued him, but Lex claimed the man chose to remain anonymous.

By saying it was a man, Kara was one-hundred percent in the clear.

Chloe and Kara sat next to each other in Biology. They had become major science partners over the course of their friendship. Why? They didn't know, but it clicked well. Which was something that more than likely aided them in being closer friends. On the other side of the classroom, Lana Lang sat with her boyfriend, Whitney, paired-up in more ways than one.

As far as the Kara and Lana situation, Kara apologized a few times and explained that she had just been really distracted lately, blowing off any and everyone. The rocky situation between the two had been smoothed over with that. A big relief for the both of them.

Although, Kara wasn't quite ready let everyone in on her adoption news. That would need to simmer on the back-burner for a long while until it was ready to be served to the guests. Never mind the superpowers. Those were still in the freezer.

"So," Chloe spoke through whispers, not wanting the teacher to get upset over some harmless chatter between friends, "When were you planning on spilling the beans?"

Kara wasn't paying any attention to her friend. Her sight and mind were locked on the work-sheet laid out in front of her on the desk, "I can't figure this out," swimming in confusion, "It's more like Algebra than Biology, with all these numbers."

How dumb? She had no trouble surviving being rammed by a speeding vehicle. But, a little Biology quiz stumped her beyond belief? How was that even possible?

"Kara!" Chloe whispered, playing it off like she were solely focused on what was in front of her, "Focus!"

"Chloe," Kara growled, "I'm trying to figure this out. X5 3C 8T K7185. This is Algebra," Kara raised her hand and the teacher gestured to her, "Sir? I'm confused. Is this Algebra?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Kent. You are in Biology class."

The students all shared a quick laugh, but Kara paid them no mind, "No, I know this is Biology class. I mean, the work itself. It's all numbers."

"Numbers lay in the root of all that make up our existence, Ms. Kent," he spoke as if he were a philosopher of some kind.

"Like that helps me at all," Kara mumbled far below her breath, re-focusing on the work, her eraser going back and forth repeatedly. A second later, there was a decisive ripping sound. Her paper was in half. Of course, the sound just had to echo throughout the entire freakin' classroom. Kara blushed, hearing the foot-steps of her teacher approaching with a fresh sheet of paper.

Super-strength. Gotta watch that super-strength.

"Dude..."

"No talking, Ms. Sullivan," the teacher reprimanded.

Another ten minutes and class was done. Thank goodness. Kara handed in her finished paper with mere seconds to spare. Lucky break number one of the day. On their way to the lockers, Chloe referred back to the beans she spoke of earlier. Kara had no idea what she was talking about.

They each had a free period next, so the girls traveled to Chloe's headquarters, The Torch. They sat at Chloe's desk, Kara not looking all that enthusiastic, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"C'mon," Chloe pressed, "You don't have to be all secretive with me. I'm Chloe Sullivan, remember? Quite possibly the single greatest person to talk to ever in the world," they both laughed, "So... When were you planning on telling me about Lex Luthor?"

Kara instantly sat up in her seat upon hearing the name, "You know? H-how did you find out?"

"Apparently, Mr. Luthor tracked you down through the Principal's office. He mentioned red hoodie and long blonde hair, and that was the end of it," Chloe informed her friend while nonchalantly picking up a pencil and mini pad, "Tell me, Kara Kent, how does it feel to be a hero?"

Kara flashed a lazy smile, "No offense, but I don't want to be in your paper."

Chloe's excitement level took a major dip down, "Well, that's just rude."

Kara laughed a little, "But... I was thinking about maybe joining the Torch?"

That perked Ms. Sullivan right up, "Really? Well all right girl, let's get you started," she went straight to business, not wasting a second, picking out files, folders, etc., "I got just the case for ya. A real doozy."

This fast? Kara wasn't expecting things to progress so quickly. Her reporter occupation was going to be developing this quickly? She found herself a bit unnerved and uncertain now. She was figuring on Chloe giving her some time, letting her ease into the role. But, contrary to prior assumptions, Chloe was full steam ahead on the subject, "Wait, Chloe, what do you mean by... get me started?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**LEX AND LIONEL LUTHOR**

"Opportunity?" Lex repeated his father, but with a question mark at his ending, "Kara's just a small town farm girl. Nothing more than that. I couldn't have ran her over. The car just spun out. I know that much because I blacked out right after."

"Exactly," Lionel pointed out, "Blacked out. You blacked out, Lex. So, really, how official is your word?"

"I..."

"I'll repeat one of your earlier phrases," Lionel kept on, "Basic physics. A car turns to stop, it skids. But, for a certain amount of time, it stays its intended course for better or worse. You didn't drive off that bridge last week, Lex. There were black tire marks indicating that you skidded off. Something pushed your car. Actually, let me correct myself. It was a _someone_. Face it, son, Kara Kent is someone who has been affected by the meteor shower fifteen years ago."

"Okay, all right," Lex sighed through a deep breath, "For all intents and purposes, let's say that she is. What does that entail?"

"As I said; Opportunity."

"Another experiment?" Lex was disgusted, "She's sixteen years old!"

"Why do you care?" Lionel intended on putting Lex in his place, "Since when have you protested any of LutherCorp's experiments?"

Lex stared his father dead in the eyes, refusing to be put anywhere unwillingly, "I've protested many, you just never listened."

Lionel sighed, leaning forward, placing his palms flat against Lex's desk, "The experiments are strictly dedicated to the betterment of mankind. People who have been affected by the meteors have shown amazing genetic traits. Telekinesis, telepathy, healing abilities, super-speed, the list goes on and on. These people aren't victims by any means. They were the next step in evolution."

"It's not evolution," Lex didn't believe that for one second, "How can you say that? Human beings aren't evolving these powers, they're mutating because of rocks that fell from Space."

"Call it what you will, my boy," Lionel couldn't be swayed on the subject, "There is absolutely no denying that it is happening and we must uncover a means in which to harness and control such impressive abilities."

"She's sixteen years old," Lex repeated the facts, "She lives on a farm. She's cute, she's shy, she's just a high school kid. None of the other subjects have been under the age of thirty."

"Why does it matter?"

"She hasn't lived her life yet."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

Following a bit of a stare-down between the father and son, Lionel retreated slightly with a couple steps backward while placing his hands in his pockets. This untimely defiance from Alexander was not taken kindly or otherwise. Lionel had for so long envisioned his son as his successor. But, that was nothing more than a pitiful pipe dream if Lex couldn't follow through with that which was necessary. Lex needed to be ruthless, uncaring, cold and calculating. He mustn't show sympathy or worry for the lesser beings of this Earth.

"I can see this is getting us nowhere," Lionel turned to the exit, deciding on leaving Lex a little something to ponder before walking away, though, "The reports are being conducted at LutherCorp. I shall return when they are finished."

"I'm not chasing after Kara Kent," Lex stated confidently as his father left.

Once the coast was clear, Lex plopped down his chair with an inward grumble and sat back, peering up to the ceiling above. He thought of his father, of the LutherCorp experiments and Kara Kent. The poor girl was just a kid... An innocent farm girl. More than that, she was Lex's hero. Sad but true, saved by a sixteen year old school girl.

Lex knew well that his father had a point. More than likely, Kara had been affected by the meteor shower or possibly by meteor fragments that are still being found in Smallville to this day. Which power had she been given, exactly? Invulnerability, perhaps?

Lex scoffed angrily, unable to shake his father's words. He sat up in the chair, elbows propped upon the desk, his hands folding. Why did he give a care? Why oh why did it slither underneath his skin? The other experiments had bothered him, but he was able to cast a blind eye or just let go. Was it because she had saved his life? Rescued him from a watery grave? Either way, it was fast becoming aggravating and he was certain his father wouldn't loosen his grip or calm his determination.

None of the experiments had produced or showed any signs of invulnerability. If Kara was, in fact, invulnerable, it would prove quite the discovery for LutherCorp. Lex cursed himself, thinking about how big a mistake it was to track her down. Better yet, he should have never muttered a single world of the event to his father.

Lex bit at his thumbnails, pondering the situation further. There had to be some sort of happy-medium. Some sort of compromise that he wasn't seeing. This girl pulled him away from the clutches of death, he couldn't just turn his back on her and feed her to the wolves. Something inside of him begged for him to return the favor. At eighteen years old, no one had ever stuck their neck out for him before. Not even his supposed family. There just had to be something Lex could do. There must have been another road he could take.

After all, it wouldn't amount to a hill of beans if Lex simply chose not to pursue Kara. Because then his father would just find or hire somebody else who was more than willing to take the task.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KENT FARM**

School had finished for not only the day, but the week. Kara had just returned home, Chloe alongside. There was work to be done. Kara was going to use this late afternoon and evening to prepare for her reporting job at the Torch. According to Chloe, Monday papers were always big, containing every tidbit of information about the weekend's comings and goings, rumors and gossip. The Torch had never intended to be a gossip paper, but it helped capture interest to indulge once and awhile. Chloe despised the gossip mostly, but there was no denying the ratings it drew.

"Papers have ratings?" Kara was baffled.

Chloe smiled while peeking through the Kent's refrigerator. Finding the object of her desire, she pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured, "Sounds silly, I know. But, it's a quick way to gauge how many people read the paper. Plus... It sounds kinda cool, right?"

"Hey girls," Jonathan and Martha entered the scene, fresh off a hard days work on the farm.

"Ma and Pa Kent!" Chloe cheerfully greeted, drinking her juice, "Another busy day on the farm, I see."

"Oh yeah," Martha sat down at the table, exhausted, "So, what are you two up to?"

"Hopefully not trouble," Jonathan quipped while washing his hands in the sink.

Chloe laughed, "Awwww, Mr. Kent, you know we can't resist the mischief."

Kara cracked a smile from the corner of her mouth, "I decided to finally take up Chloe's offer and join the Torch."

Martha was happy to hear her girl had finally found a hobby, "Good for you, honey."

"What's first on the list?" Jonathan wondered.

"Hey," a light bulb flashed in Martha's mind, "What if you ran a story about how..." Kara just kind of looked away, "... Aww, Kara, I think it would be a wonderful idea."

"Sorry, Ma Kent," Chloe spoke, "It doesn't appear as though your daughter is ready for the limelight."

"I don't know," Kara sighed, "I don't want to be famous. With any luck, the whole thing will just blow over without anyone else finding out about it."

"Well," her father paid his two cents, "I think that if he did, we would have had reporters knocking on our door by now. I think that makes it safe to assume you're in the clear."

"I hope so," Kara replied.

"Well, anyway," Martha piped up, "Have any other stories in mind?"

Kara shrugged, "Does anything exciting ever happen in lil' Smallvile?"

Everyone looked at her cockeyed.

Kara rolled her eyes, "That doesn't involve me?"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THAT NIGHT**

Confident and one-hundred percent sure of himself, Lionel Luthor entered his son's home and walked with purpose, directly into Lex's study. In his hands were documents summarizing LutherCorp's forensics research detailing the car accident. Lionel approached the desk and dropped the folder down onto the surface with a loud smack...

"Inside this folder," he explained, "You will find detailed information and evidence stating that you did hit Kara Kent with your car and that it was her who altered the vehicle's path."

Lex didn't want to believe it, though parts of him already did. Regretting it immediately, Lex gave in and opened the folder, flipping through the reports. Apparently, specks and fibers of clothing were found embedded into the paint and metal of the car. Though only slight, they were there.

Lex closed the folder, not wanting to see anymore.

With his hands folded in front of him and his posture perfect, Lionel addressed the situation, "I am giving you the option of monitoring Kara Kent over the course of this remaining school year. After that, she is to be taken into LutherCorp's custody."

"Abduction?" Lex stood up aggresively, "Real clever, dad."

"Come now, Lex. Haven't I earned a bit more credit than that? Kara Kent will not be abducted or kidnapped or anything of the like. You see," he grinned in a smug manner, "It is now your job to convince her that testing is in her best interest. Consider this your chance to make up for arguing and questioning me earlier."

"How the hell is someone supposed to convince someone else that experimenting on them is in their best interest?" Lex asked, filled with anger, curious of a suitable answer.

Lionel started making his leave, "For whatever reason it may be, you've grown fond of the girl. Out of the goodness of my heart, I am backing off and letting you handle it. But, be warned, failure won't be accepted. If you cannot persuade this girl in your way, then measures will be taken on my behalf to ensure her involvement in LutherCorp."

_**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**_


	4. Popularity

**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**

**Chapter 4- "Popularity"**

Your primary goal? Eliminate the opposition at any and all costs.

Manipulation, determination, strength, quickness, agility and sacrifice are all keys. All important factors in this war for the ages. One that had been waged on the hallowed ground of many a battlefields spanning the entire globe. Two sides, each vying for dominance, each discontented with anything less than triumph. And this war's name? The label bestowed upon its brutality?

Dodge Ball!

Kara Kent was never a fan of the sport. She just really wasn't. Truthfully, sports of any kind were never really her thing. Although, she had gone to a baseball game or two with her parents. She caught herself feeling a little sad. _Her parents_. She still considered them such, even though they weren't, technically speaking. Only her adoptive paren...

"Whoah!"

Kara snapped to life when a red ball whizzed by her faces, less than inches away. Stupid daydreaming. In Phys Ed, not paying attention to your surroundings could literally land you on a stretcher. Or, at least, booted from the Dodge Ball Game. Which, actually, didn't sound that bad at all.

Another ball!

This time, Kara caught with ease - eliminating that particular person - and chucked it right back to the opposing side with a little authority. Which turned out to be a giant mistake of cataclysmic proportions when it impacted another girl's face and knocked her right smack down to her backside on the tiled gym floor. In this distraction, Kara was then thankfully eliminated from the game. She was socked in the stomach with a ball. Any other student would have doubled-over, gasping hungrily for oxygen. However, to Kara, it was about as heavy as a rain drop.

Meanwhile, everyone huddle around the fallen student. Kara breathed a breath of relief when she realized that the girl was still conscious. God, how hard did she throw the thing? She wasn't even paying attention. That was probably the cause right there. If she was going to keep her new-found strength a secret, then she would certainly need to keep it in check at all times.

"Give her some room," the Phys Ed teacher said, everyone backing away from the downed student.

That's when Kara's face filled with horror, silently scolding herself and wishing one of her powers were to reverse time. You wanna know who she hit dead-center in the face with a big red ball? The Smallville High School gossip queen. The one, the only, Cat Grant! A couple of the queen's followers helped her up as she sobbed. The teacher tried telling her that she was fine, but Cat insisted that her nose had been broken and was in need of emergency medical attention from the nurse.

Kara mumbled to herself how stupid she was for letting it happen. She would never live this down. The rest of her time at Smallville High would be defined by this one moment. Perfect!

Kara attempted to apologize, but Cat was having nothing to do with it. Another perfect! A few seconds later, Cat and her disciples were out of the gymnasium. Kara excused herself from the class, opting to get an early start on her next study period.

Off to the side, a pair of twins with jet black hair - brother and sister - laughed and snickered at the whole show being performed in front of them. They were amused, enjoying themselves like it was all a production for their own personal entertainment.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

This day hadn't gone according to how Kara had planned. Of course, she didn't really enter it with a plan to begin with, but nevertheless. Following the dodge ball incident, it would seem like the entire student body had been updated and privy to what transpired in gym class. Kara could go nowhere - not down a single hallway -without there being at least five or so people pointing and giggling at her. Some even wanted high fives, and a few boys claimed it was the hottest thing ever.

Kara, like most students, knew popularity was a double-edged sword. There was famous, and then there was infamous.

The idea of popularity sprang to mind when Kara had received word from the school's main office that her mother called and the truck had broken down, so they wouldn't be able to pick her up. It wasn't the end of the world by any means, but definitely an annoyance. Surprisingly - a product of the gym class event - Kara had been offered rides from complete strangers, kids she didn't even know. But, she kindly declined.

It went without saying that Cat Grant was not one of the offers.

With that all said and done, Kara was okay with just walking home. It was a little bit of a walk, but nothing she hadn't done before. If no one was looking, she could just run super fast. But, the weather was really nice, so the trip wouldn't be bad. However, that was when her day went from bad to worse...

"Need a ride?" speaking of popularity, it was the Golden Son of Kansas, Lex Luthor. He had pulled up alongside Kara in a shiny new black car as she walked down the side of a street. She had only been at it for a couple minutes, so she wasn't all that far from the school. He must have had a good eye to spot her.

Or just dumb luck.

"I'm fine," Kara declined politely, joined with a faint smile.

"C'mon," he stopped, opening the passenger side door, ignoring the line of impatient cars forming behind him with their horns being held down, "Didn't you ever hear that exercise is bad for you?"

Kara noticed this cute smirk he had when he was trying to be slick.

What harm could come just from accepting a ride? Besides, she would get home a lot faster, and not run the risk of having someone discover her super-speed. So, she entered the vehicle, setting her backpack on the floor and buckling up. After all, it wasn't too long ago that Lex lost control of his car. Better safe than sorry.

Lex was quick to pick up on that, nodding his head and chuckling, causing Kara to blush and feel like a fool right about then, "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"No worries," he waved it off, accelerating and rejoining the flow of traffic, "So," he tried his hand at striking up some conversation, "How was school?"

Kara chortled, trying not to laugh.

Lex laughed, stopping at a red light, "Wow, please tell me I didn't sound as corny as I think I did."

"My parents ask me the same question everyday," she mentioned humorously.

"Well," he resumed, "You'll have to excuse me. I haven't really talked to a lot of women lately. It's usually just power hungry business men with overflowing egos and macho attitudes."

She nodded, dressing in a false smile. Something bothered her. It was just the way he said women. It may have been silly, but it brought into focus the small yet visible age gap between them. It was only two years, but it was two years separating eighteen to sixteen. Maybe she was just over-thinking it. Why did an age gap even matter in the first place? It wasn't like they were dating or anything.

"Anyways," finally, the green light, "I have to thank you again for saving my life. Honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

The same could be said for Kara.

For just a brief few seconds, Kara sensed hesitation on Lex's part. She had the distinct feeling that he was debating something in his head. He stalled longer, making it appear as though he were concentrating on the road and traffic far more than he really was. It was easy to see. At least, for Kara it was. She wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but didn't dare. It wasn't her place to ask personal questions.

"Speaking," the silence was broken by Lex, "Of that rescue," he paused, chuckling through a breath, head shaking from side to side, "I was wondering if you could maybe clear something up for me?"

"Okay," Kara's eyes thinned slightly, uneased by where this conversation could progress to.

"Did I - and please be honest - Did I hit you with my car?"

The moment of truth in which Kara saw no other option but to lie, "Almost."

"I can't remember if I told you already, but I was knocked unconscious at the beginning," he was having difficulty saying this, trying to remember more clearly, "I skidded..."

"What are you saying?" Kara interrupted gently.

There was a slight pause, but then Lex simply shrugged, "I don't know. I guess... I'm just trying to make sense of the situation."

There was one small fraction of a split-second. One tiny little moment in time where Kara figured it may have been a good idea to confess the truth to Lex. The burden of secrecy would be off her shoulders. The pressure greatly alleviated. However, Kara's common sense refused to co-operate. If anyone should have been told of her secret, it would be her parents.

Silence for the rest of the ride.

Eventually, they arrived at the farm. Sure enough, there was the local mechanic's son, Pete, under the hood of the truck with Kara father.

Kara found herself remaining in Lex's car, even after it had stopped. She wasn't sure why. Then she noticed Lex turning off his engine, eyeing the display in front, "Car trouble?" he asked the obvious, stepping out of his own vehicle to approach Jonathan and Pete.

"Lex Luthor," Jonathan greeted, wiping his blackened hands with an already dirty cloth as Lex - in his fine black suit - stepped closer, "I see you gave Kara a ride. Thank you."

Kara knew her father hated the entire Luthor family tree. It was pretty much known by all. In fact, it was a sentiment shared by all. Nobody liked them.

"Yeah, thanks, Lex," Kara said as she moved past everyone on her way inside the house.

"No need for thanks," he assured her and her father, "It's the least I could do. I still owe your daughter a debt of gratitude."

There was an awkward pause as Jonathan and Lex eyed each other, trying to read the other, "Trouble with the truck?" Lex dove back into the obvious, much to Jonathan's hidden chagrin, "You know, I was thinking... With all the work you do, I bet this ol' girl just ain't got much left in her."

"Can't complain," Jonathan said with a shug of his shoulders.

"Actually," Lex talked like it was all casual, "Kara does have my card. If you're interested in something new, just give me a call."

"I appreciate the offer, Lex. Really, I do," there was a hint of sarcasm to his voice, but the majority of his discontent was held back, "But, times have been tough and this truck's still got some life left. Besides, my pockets aren't as deep as I'd like them to be."

"Understandable," Lex saw Mr. Kent's point of view, "You wouldn't need to push a single bill across the counter, though. I'll take care of the payments."

Jonathan wasn't so easily bought and sold. Rather than an answer, he simply returned to his work with Pete under the hood, "I should get back to this. Thanks again for giving Kara a lift."

"My pleasure," Lex smiled, turning away and returning to his own vehicle.

From the corner of his eyes, Jonathan watched as Lex entered his car and backed out into the road. What was Lex's game? Being a Luthor, he undoubtedly retained a hidden agenda of some kind for all these nice gestures and offers. And if he was anything like his father, it was something underhanded.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MEANWHILE**

In the outside seats and tables of a coffee house, Cat Grant was busy chatting up a storm about Kara Kent to all of her friends. Sadly, this included Lana Lang, who was already well-known to be close friends with Kara ever since they were little. That prominent fact did not sit well with Cat Grant. Every so often during her mean-spirited verbal bashing of Kara, Cat would shift her glance to Lana in a rather sinister way.

Lana didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she was a cheerleader for Smallville High who was hoping to eventually rise to the top, understanding that popularity was key. On the other hand, she hated hearing anyone talk bad about Kara, let alone a stuck-up drama/gossip queen like Cat Grant. The whole situation was just so awkward and uncomfortable, made all the worse by Lana's boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, laughing like a hyena and cracking idiotic jokes with the rest of them.

All this was about was a stupid accident during dodge ball. How did that become a suitable enough excuse to unleash a proverbial onslaught of rude and downright nasty jokes at Kara's expense? She would never do the same. She wasn't like that.

"How about her always wearing red and blue?" Whitney laughed, everyone following his lead, except for Lana, "I mean, what's the deal with that?"

"They're her favorite colors," Lana spoke up, but too quietly for anyone to hear or pay attention.

"Honestly, if it was me who attacked her, I would have at least knocked some fashion sense into that bitch," Cat announced, receiving a generous and sickening cheer from the group, save for Lana, "Oh gosh, Lana, I should apologize. I forgot that your totally bff's with her. Wow, my bad."

The fake sincerity was so sickening that Lana feared she may throw up on the spot.

Lana couldn't absorb anymore. Popularity aside, she just couldn't sit by and pretend everything was cool while her friend was verbally torn to shreds, "I should go," she excused herself from the group and walked away.

"Lana?" Whitney went after her, "Lana!"

"What?" she was annoyed, finally turning back around when it was assured that they were a safe distance away from Cat Grant's clique.

Surprised, Whitney took a step back, "Whoah, what's the problem?"

"Like you even care," Lana glared, her feelings hurt, "I'm going home."

"Oh, c'mon," Whitney scoffed at her behavior, "Relax. We're all just joking around. Lighten up."

"I'm going home, Whitney," she turned back around, mind made up, heading in the opposite direction with a purpose, "If you want company bad enough, just go hang out with your cool new friends."

Whitney rolled his eyes, laughing as Lana walked away, "Yeah, I think I will."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THAT NIGHT**

Another dinner. Boring and plain. Which wasn't so bad considering the strangeness lately. Kara didn't feel like eating, her stomach knotted by various issues complicating her life. She remembered a while back when she was nothing or nobody but a lonely farm girl. Nothing unique or out of the ordinary. She remembered laying awake at night, whispering prayers that she could become something more. But, not this. Not a comic book character come to life.

"Kara," her mother's voice, "You don't look well."

"It's nothing," Kara sighed, "Or... actually... there was a little incident at school."

"Hopefully nothing serious," Martha was concerned.

"No, no," Kara dismissed, "Just... I accidentally hit Cat Grant in the nose with a dodge ball," she could instantly hear her father trying his hardest not to laugh, "Dad! It's not funny."

"Cat Grant?" Martha winced, envisioning future problems, "Ugh, her mother goes on and on and on at the flea markets. I don't know why she even goes to them, she's never there to buy anything."

"She must gossip too," Kara said.

"Mother like daughter."

"It'll blow over," Jonathan was sure of it, which warranted scoffs from the women of the household, "What? These types of things always do."

"Cat Grant is the Queen of Hell!" Kara shouted accidentally.

That received a troubled look from her mother, "I don't know if I would go that far, but Kara does have a steep hill in front of her."

"Nope," Jonathan disagreed, "It's just high school nonsense. Trust me, this will blow over before you know it. I'd be surprised if it's even still going on tomorrow. Teenagers have bad memories, anyway."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

Why couldn't her father have been right?

It seemed like every single student in the entire cafeteria was buzzing over what transpired the day before between Kara Kent and Cat Grant. Even worse, ninety-nine percent of the student population seemed to be gravitating toward Cat at an alarming rate. At least one of them had chose to side with Kara. And, that girl was Lana Lang.

"Not partaking in the bashing today?" Chloe quipped as Lana sat down with her and Kara.

Lana kept quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe wondered.

"I'm fine."

"Lana?" Kara was worried.

"I knew I shouldn't have sat here," Lana picked up her tray, dumped the food in a nearby trash bucket and left the cafeteria.

Before either Kara or Chloe could formulate a response, they were approached by Smallville High's resident twins...

"Mind if we sit down?" they spoke in complete unison, their voices blending together like a harmony.

"Umm... Go for it," Kara smiled out of being polite, yet neither her nor her friend knew quite what to make of the sudden lunch buddies.

"We're Zan and Jayna," they kept speaking at the same time, voices tied together like shoelaces.

"Hi," Kara and Chloe humorously chimed in.

"Sorry," Jayna started speaking independentally, "We have a tendency to do that."

"Yeah, sorry," Zan apologized as well.

"Zan?" Chloe was curious about the name, "Pretty unique."

"Yep," Zan nodded simply, "That's why Pop picked it out."

Chloe chuckled, "So, if you guys don't mind me asking; Why come over to the uncool side of the pool?"

"Yeah," Kara added, "Considering yesterday, being seen with me is pretty much social suicide right now."

"We don't mind," voices together again, "Actually," they smiled wickedly, "We had an idea on how you could get back at her. It's a pretty sweet idea!"

"Oh," Kara responded, glancing at Chloe nervously for a brief flash, "Thanks, but that's all right. I plan on just waiting until it blows over."

"Why?" they asked, "Someone like _you_? _You_ could get revenge easy."

"No, I really don't want to," Kara stood firm in her decision, but picked up on what they could possibly be hinting at.

"Are you sure?" Jayna asked, not sold.

"It's a really good plan," Zan finished her thought.

Kara laughed slightly, more out of being nervous than anything else, "Really, I'm sure."

Zan and Jayna frowned sadly, as if they were kids being shot down at a toy store, "Okay, if you insist. We have to go. See you later," and they left just as quickly as they came.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that's freaked," Kara commented as they walked away.

"They're new," Chloe mentioned, "Actually... They enrolled just a day or two after your little underwater adventure."

"Chloe!" Kara whispered, irritated that she would say that aloud, "Anyway, do you know what's bothering Lana? She's been upset all day, but she won't tell me why."

Chloe directed Kara over to Cat Grant's table with her eyes, showing her what had been plugging away at Lana's otherwise cheery mood, "I swear, Kara, it's like he does it to her on purpose."

Whitney was sitting right next to Cat Grant, having a blast.

"She deserves better," Kara said, "A lot better."

_**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**_


	5. Kryptonite

It's been a long time, I think over two years, but I've returned to this story. It's always been special to me for some reason, so I'm happy I've finally been able to move it forward again. There's just something about this Kara Kent. I can't let her go, she won't let me.

A few quick notes, though. I did some editing and split the first chapter into a two-parter. I've also cleaned up a lot of areas as well as made Lex 18 years old rather than I believe 21 or whatever. The story is still the same, though. I didn't change anything else. Another note, I just wanted to say quickly that the Wonder Twins in this are dramatically different than the ones from the real show. Just wanted to point that out.

**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**

**Chapter 5- "Kryptonite"**

They both hated it when they argued. Yet, it seemed that they were always finding themselves ready to start yelling at the other. Their relationship was strained, but there was a love there that was undeniable. Despite the arguments and hurt feelings, they both very much cared for each other. There was just something about Lana and Whitney as a couple, that seemed so right yet so wrong at the same time.

Those conflicting thoughts filled Lana's mind at the moment. Adding to the confusion, were thoughts of Kara and how she had been acting cold towards Lana. Granted, things had been smoothed over. But, Lana felt hurt that Kara wouldn't ask for any help when she obviously could have used some. They were supposed to be best friends. It wasn't that much of an issue, but enough to where Lana found herself dwelling on it from time to time.

In her room, she laid back on her bed with a long sigh. Obsessing over negativity wouldn't do any good. She needed to try and clear her mind, focus on something positive or at least something that could distract her from recent troubles.

Knocks at her door helped, "Come in."

It was her Aunt Nell, holding something in her hands. Lana sat up, her Aunt taking a seat on the bed, "I finally found it," Nell spoke proudly, "For the longest time, I couldn't remember where I had put it."

A beautiful necklace with a pretty green stone that shined in the light. Lana smiled, knowing how much it meant to her Aunt to be able to find this. Following the meteor shower, Nell had picked up a broken piece of rock and used it to make this necklace. The whole point was a sort of homage to Lana's mother and father. Something physical to remember them by after the meteor shower had stolen them away.

"I want you to have it," Nell stated, holding up the piece of jewelery.

"No," Lana very quickly dismissed, "It's yours. You made it. I couldn't..."

"Take it, please," Nell put the necklace in Lana's hands and balled them into fists around it, "I want it to help you like it helped me."

"Okay," Lana relented, though she still felt a bit awkward accepting the gift. She put it around her neck, walking over to a mirror, fingering the green stone.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

Another morning, another aggravating day spent at school. For the past few days, Kara had tried her best to dodge the taunts and teases of one Cat Grant. Try as she might, she couldn't. As if school wasn't tough enough, as if her life wasn't already more complicated than it should have been. Annoying, aggravating, irritating. A break would be greatly welcomed. Just one day without looking over her shoulder, wondering when the next batch of mean-spirited taunts would be launched.

"Today's your lucky day, dude," Chloe approached from behind Kara as they walked the halls, everyone piling into the school for the start of another day.

Kara eyed Chloe, wondering what was up and why she had that grin upon her face.

"Guess who had a dentist appointment today?"

Kara was clueless, not catching on.

"Cat Grant!" Chloe explained excitedly.

That was enough to make Kara smile. Her prayers had been answered, her break given to her. She felt light as a feather as she and Chloe split ways, Kara on her way to her locker.

She turned a corner, spotting Lana stuffing books into her own locker beside Kara's. Excited to spill the news on her tormentor being out for the day, Kara quickly treaded across the tiled floor. However, a sudden wave of nauseau washed over her, intensifying the closer she got to Lana. What in the world? She felt as though she had just ingested something rancid.

Kara made it to the locker, feeling terribly weak and sick, the beads of sweat running down her face as an intense fever grabbed hold of her. She leaned forward against the locker, a migraine building and making it feel as though her brain was ready to pulse out of her skull.

"Kara?" Lana reached a hand to her friend's shoulder, "Are you..."

"Don't touch me!" Kara blurted, accidentally catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity and throwing a proverbial spear right through Lana's feelings. Ahhh... it hurt so bad. She felt so sick. She had to go home, she had to get away.

Pushing off of the lockers, Kara spotted the necklace Lana was wearing, but paid no real mind. She just stumbled and staggered away, barely able to stand.

Lana kept herself composed, but she felt dangerously close to crying. What was happening with her? Why did it seem like no one wanted anything to do with her? She couldn't talk to her boyfriend without falling into an argument and now Kara couldn't even stand the sight of her.

Humiliated in front of everyone, Lana headed for the bathroom.

In the background, Zan and Jayna watched with curious eyes and mischievious smirks.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

Being a School Nurse, you encounter all kinds. Kids vomiting, kids with piercing injuries, a lot of bumps and bruises from Phys. Ed.. You know, usual things. However, there was one that drove a Nurse crazy. One thing students would always pull that would just infuriate them so greatly that they'd end up fit to be clothed in an honest to goodness straight-jacket.

When the little monsters faked it!

"You're perfectly fine," the irritated Nurse explained, taking the thermometer out of Kara's mouth.

"I can't be," Kara explained her side of the story, "Ask anyone, I practically fainted because I felt so awful."

"Let me guess... you have a Test today?"

"No."

"Embarrassing zit?"

"Ew, no."

"Finally going to ask that boy out that you've always wanted to?"

"No!" Kara exclaimed, "It wasn't stress-related."

The Nurse started writing a hall pass, "Well, whatever it is, you're fine now. Go back to class."

Forget Cat Grant. This was more annoying. Two minutes ago, Kara was deathly ill. Seriously, it felt like she had some kind of plague swimming through her system. But now? Honestly, she felt ten times better. Still a little weaker than she would have liked, but no pain and no nauseau. It didn't make sense. What the heck had happened to make her feel like that?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**LIONEL LUTHOR'S RESIDENCE**

It was always sad when your own son was dissapointing you. Granted, Lionel wasn't expecting an overnight success concerning Lex coercing Kara Kent into a deal of some sort. However, Lex was making no considerable headway whatsoever. In fact, he hadn't even spoken to the young lady in the past week. Time was money. With that in mind; If time was being wasted, then so was money.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lex questioned his father, not okay with the pushing he was getting, "I can't just invite myself over to dinner and magically become part of the family."

"Why not?" Lionel raised, curious of the answer.

"For starters... they don't trust me," Lex told the story, "Her father does not want me around her. I even offered to buy him a new truck and he looked at me like I was trying to pass him an Atomic Bomb."

"He didn't believe you," Lionel countered, "You said you'd buy the man a new truck. So, buy the man a new truck."

Lex took a breath, hands on his hips, "You're missing the point, Dad."

"This isn't going to be easy, Lex. And, yes, I realize how terrible it seems. But, trust me, coming to some form of partnership with little Kara Kent will become a huge leap in the future success of LutherCorp."

"She's a sixteen year-old girl," Lex knew he had said this before, but it beared repeating, "She has dorky shoes, she wears red hoodies all the time. She's a farm girl."

"A farmer's daughter and a mother's miracle," Lionel expanded the thought, "All the more reason to be subtle and careful. This is a very delicate situation, son. One that I am trusting you with. We've discussed this before, there is no turning back."

"The thing we should be focusing on is the merger," Lex derailed the conversation, taking it elsewhere, "If we have our hands on Kara or not won't matter if LutherCorp and Wayne Enterprises are partners."

Lionel took a breath, "I wish that were true, but it is not."

"Are you crazy?" Lex realized that was rude to ask of one's father, but he didn't care, "Bruce Wayne is one of the single most influential figures in the world."

"He is also traveling the world as we speak," Lionel dropped the bombshell, "I only found out recently; Bruce Wayne hasn't been in Gotham City for over three years. Not since he finished school."

That made sense, "Explains why I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Three years? Why didn't his people just say that instead of giving me the run-around?"

"Boy Billionaires tend to not have all their ducks in a row."

That comment was directed at Lex and his recent situation with Kara. He stared at his father, as he had done countless times in the past. The moment lingered before Lex finally spoke again, "Where can I find a deal on a truck?"

"Atta boy," Lionel smiled with a smug pride.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

The Lunch period had come. No more sickness for Kara, which was greatly welcomed. Still, the sight of food made her feel just a little queasy. Rendering her appetite effectively dead for the time being. Spotting Chloe, she quickly took a seat at the table. There was another boy at the table that Kara recognized, though she hadn't spoken to him much. His name was Jimmy Olsen and he was part of the Torch. He was always shy. Which was cute and a nice change of pace considering the usual neanderthals populating Smallville High.

"What's this I hear about you having a bit of a meltdown in the hall?" Chloe incquired.

Kara wish she had the answer, "I have no clue."

"Maybe it was like an allergic reaction?" Jimmy spoke up, but not too loudly.

Kara was about to speak when the sensations from earlier all came roaring back. This time, though, the migraine was worse, "Ahhh..." her head went down to the table, her stomach feeling like it was rising up through her upper body in a whole.

"Kara?" Lana's hopeful voice, holding onto her tray of food, "Are you..."

"What's wrong with her?" Jimmy was starting to freak out, other students gathering and wondering the same thing.

The pain was obvious, as was the weakness and sick feelings. Chloe latched onto her, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" she cried at Lana, tears spilling.

Lana's heart just about shattered right then and there. Not once, but twice. It happened twice. Two times in one day, this reaction had come from Kara, from her supposed best friend. However, Lana didn't cry this time, though her head hung low as she found a seat next to Whitney and his buddies.

"Nurse. Now," Kara mumbled, able to collect her thoughts enough to pick herself up and exit the cafeteria with Chloe holding her up.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KENT FARM**

Martha was out running errands, visiting with friends. Meanwhile, Jonathan was keeping busy with some catch-up work on the farm. Nothing major, but the seasons would be changing soon, so he wanted to make sure that they were all caught up. Much to his surprise, he spotted a brand new Ford Pick-Up rumbling down his driveway followed by a limousine.

The truck stopped next to Jonathan's vehicle. Emerging from the driver's side was none other than the son of Lionel Luthor, Lex. Jonathon wasn't quite sure what to say at first. Though, he felt somewhat insulted.

"Lex?"

"She's yours," Lex offered, approaching Kara's father, holding his hand out with the keys in it.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Lex was surprised, but not shocked, "Mr. Kent, with all due respect... your old truck doesn't have many years left, if not months. With the work you do, you need a reliable vehicle."

"I appreciate the gesture," Jonathan made it clear he was grateful, "But, I can't accept this from you. I'm sorry, but you have to turn it around and drive it right back wherever you bought it."

Lex chuckled, "Don't be foolish, Mr. Kent. This is a top of the line heavy duty pick-up truck. No strings attached, all expenses paid. Sign a paper, and it's all yours."

It was tempting, but Jonathan felt compelled to stand his ground, "No offense, Lex. But, whenever a Luthor is involved... there's always strings."

Jonathan turned around, ready to return to his work when he was stopped by the next words out of Lex's mouth...

"She saved my life, Mr. Kent. I owe her. Please, let me do this for you. A new truck helps your farming. Your farming helps with money. In turn, that helps Kara. Look, I just want to repay your daughter. That's all."

It conflicted with his better judgement, but Jonathan knew that Lex wouldn't give up. The Luthor family didn't like oweing anyone anything. They wanted to be the ones with the upper hand, with the advantage. Jonathan knew that it must have been killing Lex to swim in a debt of gratitude. Kara saved his life.

Yet, through all of that, Jonathan couldn't force himself to accept the truck.

"I'm sorry, Lex. Not interested," and he finally returned to his work.

Lex Luthor was left to stand there like a fool. Why the hell couldn't that man just take the truck? Lex should have known this wouldn't work. In fact... No, he did know it wouldn't work. He was well aware. It was his father who was pushing him to act like this. Damn it!

Lex opened the truck door, prepared to drive it back. Actually... no. He left the keys on the front seat and shut the door, walking to his limousine and wasting not a single second in getting in then getting off of that farm. It wasn't the most noble of actions, but Lex had realized that if Kara saw he had bought her father a new truck, then maybe that would help chop down some of that Jonathan Kent pride that had been built so high.

Jonathan couldn't believe it. That damn Luthor had left the truck. Wonderful. What the hell was he going to do with it now?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

"This is insane!" Chloe blurted, not believing her eyes, "She was just sick as a dog. She needed me just to help her out of the cafeteria."

Just like before - which angered to the school nurse to no end - once Kara had reached the nurse's office, she was perfectly fine. No fever, no pain, no nauseau. A little weak still. But, that was nothing compared to how bad the mysterious symptoms had gotten.

"Twice today," the nurse was disgusted, "I have better things to do than help you kids grab at straws."

This time around, Kara wasn't annoyed or irritated, she was just upset. She left the nurse's office with Chloe at her side. Adding insult to injury, the harmonious twins, Zan and Jayna were awaiting her in the hall outside of the office.

"What?" Kara stared, in no mood.

Sensing it was best not to bother her right then, the two of them quietly backed away and headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

Chloe gently grabbed Kara by the arm and took her to the side of the hall, "You weren't faking, right?"

"No," Kara sighed.

Did this have something to do with her recent developing special powers? Ugh, who was she kidding? Of course it did. The problem was... shouldn't it have been improving her... rather than making her feel so sick? And why was it so sudden? And what purpose did it serve if it only lasted a couple minutes?

"There has to be something," Chloe thought aloud, "What caused this? Maybe Jimmy was right. Maybe it is some kind of allergy."

Kara had her arms crossed, thinking, "Both times... Lana was next to me."

A light bulb over Chloe's head, "And both times... Lana wasn't with you when you went to the nurse."

"But, that doesn't make sense," Kara couldn't figure it out, "I'm obviously not allergic to Lana."

"Of course not," Chloe followed, "It must be something she's wearing. Her perfume or something."

"It wouldn't make me that sick."

"We should get to class," the lunch period had just ended, "No worries, though. We'll figure this out."

"Yeah..."

"Why so glum? I mean... other than the obvious."

"Lana," the short answer.

"She did look really hurt," they turned a corner on their way to class, "She'll be fine, though. You just have to explain what's going on. She can probably even help you figure out what it is that's making you feel so sick."

"It's not just this. I haven't been being a good friend," Kara was feeling the guilt, "I was treating her cold before. And now she's having problems with Whitney and I can't even stand to be in her... ahhh... not again!"

With clouded eyes and a sad expression, Lana had passed by them on her way to her next class.

"That is seriously screwed up," Chloe commented, once again seeing Kara go from barely standing to walking fine all in the matter of seconds, "It can't be allergies. But, if it's not, then what is it?"

"I'm going home," it had been decided.

"Whoah, you can't just ditch school halfway through."

Fed up, pissed off, Kara only glared as she walked away, "Watch me, Chloe."

Also watching, were Zan and Jayna. Albeit from a distance and around a corner...

"She doesn't know what it is," Zan said.

"No clue," Jayna giggled, "Stupid silly girl."

"We know now, though," they spoke in unison, "Kara's weakness is Kryptonite."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KENT FARM**

Being able to run at an amazing speed really came in handy. It didn't take long at all, just a handful of minutes, for Kara to go back home. It all seemed business as usual as she headed up the path. That being until she noticed the brand spanking new Chevy truck sitting next to the old beat-down truck. Had Dad finally gave in and bought a new vehicle? Wait, where'd he get the money?

"What are you doing home so early?" Pa Kent stepped out onto the front porch with a drink in hand. He didn't seem thrilled, but not all that mad.

"I got sick," a quick answer before diverting his attention by pointing at the truck, "New truck?"

"Don't get attached, I already made an appointment for a tow to take it in the morning."

"What? Why?"

"Lex Luthor bought it for us," he explained after a sip of his drink, "He doesn't want to owe you anymore for saving his life."

Lex bought that truck? Wow, he must have really meant what he said before. There was a part of Kara that found it very sweet. However, there was another part that could clearly see what her father saw. But, be that as it may...

"Dad, you really do need a new truck," she joined him on the porch, "I mean... I know he's a Luthor and all, but..."

"No discussion," Jonathan was very quick to respond, "There is no way that I'm keeping that truck. Honey, I'm very proud of what you did for him. But, we are not accepting gifts from a Luthor."

"Dad..."

"You don't look sick."

Kara wasn't the only one that could swiftly change the subject.

"It's complicated."

Jonathan finished the drink and then headed out to complete his work on the farm for the day, "Your mother's due home in a little while. I'd suggest un-complicating the subject before she gets here."

Kara half-smiled, "Right."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

A study period had come for Chloe. So, she and Jimmy opted to do some work in the Torch. They hadn't made it very far when they were paid a visit by none other than Lana Lang...

"Hey, Lana," Chloe greeted nicely, sorting through papers while Jimmy was on the computer.

"Chloe... you know Kara better than I do now... Why is she mad at me?" Lana was obviously very sad, "I just... I can't stand it. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I must have done something."

"Are you wearing a new perfume or something?"

"No. Why?"

"The three times that she was around you today - for whatever reason - she got sick. I'm talking... really really sick. She didn't mean to yell at you. She just had a splitting headache. We thought maybe it was an allergic reaction. I know that's a stretch, but what else could it be?"

"I thought she was mad at me."

"No," Chloe shook her head, "She feels really bad. She's actually on her way home right now."

There was definitely some relief for Lana, finding out what exactly was going on. But, if it truly was some allergy, then what could it have been? Lana took hold of the necklace given to her by her aunt, "The only thing different is _this_."

"It's beautiful."

"My Aunt made it out of a chunk of the rocks from the meteor shower fifteen years ago," she explained, "It couldn't be this, though. Could it?"

"Uhh... Boss?" Jimmy's usually quiet voice, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I found something you might wanna check out."

"I need to get back to my class, anyway. Thanks, Chloe," Lana said, walking out.

Chloe walked to the computer monitor, "Mysterious death? Last night in Smallville, there had been a report that a man by the name of Jeph Lincoln, age 42, was found dead in his apartment by his wife, Louise Lincoln. At first, it was regarded as due to a heart attack. However, new reports have come in indicating that Jeph Lincoln was found frozen to death."

"Frozen to death," Jimmy repeated, "How's that possible? It's not even Thanksgiving yet."

"Frozen to death?" Chloe had trouble comprehending what she had just read, "What was he doing that he ended up frozen to death?"

"Nothing," Jimmy responded, "His wife found him on the kitchen floor."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KENT FARM**

The issue regarding the new truck swayed back and forth repeatedly. As was to be expected, Jonathan was adamant in his refusal. He didn't deny the need for a new vehicle, but the entire situation was out of the question considering who it was that intended on giving it to them.

Martha understood her husband's point of view. She even shared it to an extent. Accepting anything from a Luthor - whether Lionel or Lex - was possibly a bad idea. However, it wasn't everyday that a Luthor repaid you, rather than being the first to show up. It wasn't everyday that a Luthor was indebted to someone else. And, Lex was truly indebted to Kara.

"I think you should take it," Martha voiced her opinion to her husband as they sat together, "I know you don't agree, but we really could use a new truck."

"I'm not accepting anything from Lex," Jonathan was set in his ways, "It's bad enough he's around here as much as he is."

"He wants to do this for Kara," Martha explained, "That's all it is."

"Yeah, all it is now," Jonathan half agreed, "What about later? Martha, Luthors cannot be trusted. Maybe this is genuine and Lex just wants to help out. But, I can't risk it. I can't put my family at risk because of a truck."

Little did they know, Kara could hear them perfectly from her bedroom.

"I don't think there's much of a risk, Jon..."

"The risk is... Kara and Lex getting too close," Jonathan spelled it out, "You've seen the way that they look at each other."

"Are you serious?" had Martha heard him right?

"Yes."

"Okay," Martha wanted this cleared up right away, "I'm not a mind-reader, but I really don't see them ever becoming more than just friends. And, even now, they're not friends. Just aquaintances. Have you seen the kind of women that boy runs around with? He's not interested in Kara."

"I don't know."

"Jon, there's nothing to worry about," she tried assuring him, "I'm sure Kara has no interest in him, anyway."

"Well," he sighed, "Let's hope so."

"So," Martha was somewhat amused, "The reason why you're not accepting the truck is because you're afraid it will lead to the two of them starting a relationship?"

"No," he answered, "That's only a very small part of it."

Kara grabbed her headphones and put them on, not wanting to listen anymore. Once the music started, she laid back on her bed, thinking about things a little. Getting sick, Lex Luthor, the new truck. And, god, her father was afraid the two of them would start dating? Sure, she found Lex attractive in a way. But, she couldn't picture the two of them ever becoming more than what they were. They were just too different.

Almost like they were from completely different worlds.

_**SMALLVILLE: KARA KENT**_


End file.
